esortvfandomcom-20200214-history
Esor
Overview Set in the year 2012, Esor, Massachusetts is in an uproar when Golden Boy, Levi Whitfield is murdered. A Lot of people were accused but, the main 5 targets are Levi's best friends, who were with Levi the night he was murdered. Everyone has secrets but, the five friends think there is something supernatural going on "murking under the waters". Main Characters The series has many characters, most of them recurring. The main characters are: Tatum Hemphill: Tatum is a strong, sarcastic leader who is always wanting her way. She gets into a lot of trouble with her mouth. Her family is wealthy and they want her to go into the family business but, she doesn't want to do that. She is a suspect in Levi's murder because the Hemphill family and Whitfield family have been rivals for generations.She was born on January 25th, 1995. Samara Nolan (born Liberty Pascal): Samara lived in Tilly Falls, Oregon but, ran away and lived on her own. (which she lied about her age with a fake i.d) She has been a fashion blogger with the undercover name "Vienna Davies". She meets Tatum in the summer of senior year of highschool. She is a suspect in Levi's murder because she is the new girl in town and was jealous of Levi. She was born on April 11th, 1995. Emerson "Echo" Gray: Echo was an outcast up until she meets Tatum who takes her to a masquerade ball and is reimagined. She's stubborn and headstrong and is insanely smart. She's sister Eden was is exiled after she was accused of murdering her boyfriend Levi Whitfield, She is accused on murdering Levi too because people think she was jealous of Eden. She was on November 21st, 1995. Cyrus Strauss: Cyrus was once a nerd turned popular kid. He is dating Wesley. Cyrus living conditions are bad because her parents are homophobic. He wants to move into Wesley's house but, he can't due to some complications, so he moves in with Tatum. Hunter was accused of killing Levi because Levi was the one who bullied Hunter. He was born on June 6th, 1995. Wesley Hayes: Wesley looks like a typical jock but, underneath that brawn there's some brains. He is in every club including the self identified N.E.R.D club (don't ask). He is a closted bi-sexual who is dating Cyrus. Wesley is feeling the pressure after his father's death with him being the man of the house now. Wesley was accused of killing Levi because everyone knows that Wesley was always living Levi's shadow. He was born on December 22nd, 1995. Levi Whitfield: Levi is a typical rich kid, always got what he wanted and doesn't take no for an answer but, he was secrets has well. He was murdered and his friends come together to try to find out what happened to him. The Whitfield family and the Hemphill family have been rivals for generations. He was born on March 26th, 1995. Other Characters Acquaintances of Tatum Hemphill *'Ashley Hemphill': Tatum's mother *'H.P. Hemphill': Tatum's father *'Morgan Hemphill-Rossi': Tatum's older sister *'Elliot Hemphill': Tatum's younger brother Acquaintances of Samara Nolan *'Chelsea Pascal': Samara's birth mother *'Matthew Pascal': Samara's birth father *'Rowan Pascal': Samara's younger sister *'Gage Nolan': Samara's adoptive father *'Gwendolyn "Winnie" Nolan': Samara's adoptive mother *'Marcellus "Marcel" Washington': Samara's boyfriend Acquaintances of Echo Gray *'Elena Wilson-Gray': Echo's mother *'Elias Gray': Echo's father *'Eden Gray': Echo's older sister Acquaintances of Cyrus Strauss *'Melissa Strauss': Cyrus' mother *'Vanck Strauss': Cyrus' father Acquaintances of Wesley Hayes *'Yvonne Hayes': Wesley's mother *'Silas Hayes': Wesley's father (deceased) *'Charlotte Hayes': Wesley's younger sister *'Imogen Hayes': Wesley's youngest sister Acquaintances of Levi Whitfield *'Stacey Montgomery': Levi's birth mother *'Elizabeth "Buffy" Hanna-Whitfield': Levi's stepmother *'Reginald "Regis" Whitfield': Levi's father *'Rhett Whitfield': Levi's older stepbrother *'Shannon McAllister-Whitfield': Levi's sister-in-law *'Juliet Whitfield': Levi's younger stepsister